What the Looking Glass Sees
by Forever Believing
Summary: The characters of SWAC are constantly looking at themselves in the mirrors. But what happens if the mirrors could hear and see everything...Do you ever wonder what the mirrors have to say about them? One Shot P.S- Mirrors want CHANNY too!


**A/N- So we read this FanFiction in the Twilight section called "Bathroom Confessionals" that inspired us to write this one for SWAC. We are hoping this will give you some laughs...Haha. Hope you people enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't guessed, all of the stories are in the POV of their mirrors.**

* * *

**What the Looking Glass Sees**

**Miss Bitterman:**

I swear, if glass cracked every time someone ugly looked at a mirror- I would be dead. Actually that is such an understatement. Being a guy and all, I finally thought I was going to get some when a woman chose me. But oh how wrong I was.

This Joy person, all she does is scowl into my face. And it's worse because I am portable. If I'm lucky, I'll get a glimpse of that Tawni girl. Now she is something! Blond and feisty! There's no point in dreaming, Tawni already has her own mirrors to look at. And how lucky those mirrors are!

But the bitter woman…ugh, I feel like I'm going to crack just by the thought of her…Just ugh. Ew. Yesterday she smiled- I think. It must have been my sight going. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

All I know is to hope that I will once again see Tawni, my love, to give me a memory before I die.

**Zora:**

She is the youngest girl on the set. Of course the old mirror gets the youngest. She reminds me of myself in the good old days. When myself was hung up in the lobby of a grand place, meeting people of all ages, from all over. Oh! The things that some of them would tell me! The stories! Now I'm stuck in a vent with that little girl and all of her belongings. I don't move anymore…Well, not as much as I used too.

I don't get to see many people, only hear about them. Just her and me now. She tells me how everyone is. I've seen Nico, Grady, and Tawni, but not that new girl. I think her name is Sonny. She talks about how Tawni is being Tawni and how the boys are trying to get lovely ladies of their own. By her facts, I believe they could sweep us girls off their feet. Being formal and nice and all.

Although I've never seen this Chad that she speaks of, I hear he is a character. How he believes he himself is so annoying. The only reason I speak of him is because Zora speaks the most about Sonny and Chad. She's trying to play matchmaker.

I think she thinks they love each other. What can I say? Most of the time that's all she talks about.

Chad says things that makes Sonny mad or vise versa. And how in the end they make it right. She's like: "They comin' back for more!"

Though everyone else thinks that Zora is the weird one, I don't think that.

She's quite normal to me.

**Nico:**

What kind of man does he think he is? Always smiling into me, muttering what kind of girls he is hoping to 'get'.

For your info, us girls are not going to like being treated like that! We aren't some kind of things you can just get! If I had hands, I would slap him. He shouldn't talk like that about females!

We are strong. Independent. And last time I checked, we could make any of their knees go weak with the right displays.

Boy's are such…sexist pigs!

Although I did have to give him credit for standing up for Tawni and saying how those two doops shouldn't have treated her like that.

Maybe after all, that boy was getting better…or maybe it was me being annoyed at guys in general .

Either way, I have to admit that Nico was a gentleman. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

Oh great. He's got me doing it now!

**Tawni:**

I'm the mirror of Tawni. I get to look at her _a lot. _Seriously, it's a little too much sometimes. It's not that she's hard to look at, I mean, she's pretty and all, but sometimes I wish I had someone else to look at. All she does is stare at me and go, "I look so much better then Sonny today!" That's not always the truth. And then there's those times when she tries to look like celebrities. I'm sorry, but Tawni Hart looks nothing like Tyra Banks! Or a pirate while I'm on that subject!

It gets so annoying sometimes! I feel like I'm looking at her face every five minutes! She actually has to look at herself to see what emotion she is feeling. And then she calls herself pretty again! I almost wish she would get a new mirror. I can't take her constantly staring at me. It gets pretty awkward. If only she knew I actually had a mind of my own.

**Sonny:**

It's a very rare occasion when a mirror gets a new human. I was fortunate enough to end up with Sonny Munroe.

Before Sonny came and enlightened my life, I was Tawni's mirrors. And yes, she had two mirrors. Those times were agonizing.

But then Sonny did come and graced me with great hair and a gorgeous smile. She was a lot more grateful then Tawni, only looking at me when the time was necessary. I actually got to take a look at what the dressing room looked like for once. I didn't have to worry about anyone constantly blocking my view.

My new life is Sonny is, well, sunny. I'm hoping to have her looking at me for a long time.

**Grady:**

Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with a goofball like Grady. He's not too much of a burden to look at. I mean, he's kind of adorable. But he's just, I don't know… weird. Like yesterday he was explaining to me what kind of cheese he had in his pants. What is wrong with this kid? He needs a life. And some new pants.

And when he's not talking about dairy products, he's reciting lines from the Chronicles of Narnia. I think he has a secret passion to play Peter in the movies. Too bad they've already casted, he has a very convincing British accent.

That's another thing he does, accents. British, Scottish, Italian, this boy's a voice genius. While Grady may be a little strange at times I can guarantee one thing, I'll always be entertained with him looking into me.

**Marshall:**

I've been Marshall's mirror for as long as I can remember. It started when he was merely the assistant to the secretary of the secretary's assistant. Boy has he gone far. Producer of a hit show. Wow, I still remember when he had me hanging in an old locker. Now I'm hanging proudly in an office.

Marshall talks to me a lot. He talks a lot about new sketches. One time he mentioned a girl. Joy I believe was her name. And then he started talking about how crazy some kids could be sometimes. He never goes into detail about it though. I really wish I could follow him around for a day. His life seems pretty interesting.

**Chad:**

Oh my goodness.

I sear, if that boy doesn't confess his love for that Sonny girl, I'll make sure to shatter the next time he looks into me.

I mean, Chad is one of the mot dreamiest boys on the planet. I could look into that sea of blue forever…

But even his looks couldn't help that attitude of his. The only person that can cure him is Sonny Monroe.

She is such a pretty little thing. I've seen her quite a few times, when she barges in on Chad when he's looking at me. And her voice is so sweet!

The look in his eyes everytime he talks about her is just different.

Although he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys didn't usually think PG-rated thought, well…in his thoughts I could tell that he-er-wanted her?

But I could also tell he could more about her. He spent so much time muttering about how he was an idiot for hurting her feelings.

And I agree-he was an idiot.

When they do get together, they'll get one of those cute Hollywood names! Like Chadson…or Channy!

Yeah, Channy. I like that so much better.

* * *


End file.
